Last Friday Night
by yeti of me
Summary: The FINAL episode to my Trilogy. From 'That Should Be Me', down to 'Speak Now' and now this. Tribute to Katy Perry too, for singing ET, my initials!


Last Friday Night

Oh, my gosh.

Ugh, what time is it?

I rolled over to my side and looked at the clock on my bedside table.

Holy shit.

It was already 3 in the afternoon on a Saturday! All I could recall was getting tipsy on a Friday night and I just kind of blacked out.

Ah! Oh my god! Who the heck is on my bed? Seriously there's this middle-aged, shabby and not to mention unconscious, guy drooling on my bed.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

Oh, great. Now my head hurts. Ouch.

_There's a pounding in my head_

I groggily sat up, massaging my pulsating temple. I then realized my whole room was sprinkled in some shiny stuff. I squinted my eyes at some of those on the floor. Huh, glitter.

_Glitter all over the room_

When my head felt better, I proceeded downstairs. Whoa! I almost tripped over something. When I looked down, I corrected myself. It was someone, rather. Troy was in his boxers, sprawled on the stairs, like a starfish. Aw, he looks so cute like that. Well, just so you know, after I "saved" Troy from his almost-marriage with Sherrie Williams, he ran away from home to come live with me. My Dad doesn't know, obviously, because he's away for a golf tournament with a couple of his golfing pals. I think he'll be back by the end of this month. I don't really know. And I couldn't care less.

My house is in a really terrible mess. Like a wild party just happened, followed by an 8.0 earthquake then got hit by another deadly tsunami. But really. A wild party did happen. I just didn't recall what happened during the party and what exactly we were partying about until I walked to the pool at my backyard and saw a big banner with huge red words "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Oh, so we were celebrating someone's pregnancy. Whoa, wait. This is _my_ house, isn't it? They were celebrating _my_ pregnancy? Holy mother... No, no way. I can't be pregnant! I mean, I don't even remember having sex with anybody! Okay, whatever. I'll just think that we're celebrating someone else's pregnancy for the time being.

Oh, what the heck! What are those pink stuffs in my pool? Shit, those are my twin pink flamingo statues!

Okay, not mine, exactly, but my Dad's. I'm so lazy to take them out now so I'll just remove them later. I wonder if the paint is waterproof. Well if it's not then the pool will be stained pink. And I'll still be dead. Ah, my responsibilities are so heavy! Never mind, I'll clear it later.

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

That was when I noticed this smell that comes by every five seconds. I took a whiff of myself. Gross. I smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Technically, my entire house smelled like that. I can even taste the bitterness in my mouth. Yuck. Wait. Since when do _I_ smoke and drink? Oh, my gosh. If my Dad ever found out I'm so going to be dead. Seriously. I swore never to smoke! But to drink, ah, I didn't. Phew, so maybe I'll just be half-dead.

_I smell like a minibar_

Then I saw people on the grass of my yard. I think they're all guys. There were two spiky headed dudes half naked out cold on the pavement and another with his body half submerged in the pool, apparently he's also asleep. And the other on the grass was a DJ! I know because he still had his cap, his hoodie and all his bling bling on. I had invited him from the bar just a few blocks down. And did I mention that they are _all_ unconscious?

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

My eyes then surveyed the rest of my pool area. Oh, my gosh! There's a small doll on the barbecue! Well I think it is a small doll. I can't really make up the shape of what it is, considering it was burnt charcoal black. Literally.

I walked closer and picked it up from the barbecue. The doll was disfigured, missing an arm and also it lost its limb. Studying carefully, I realized it was one of my little sister's Barbie dolls. She is so going to kill me if she finds out about this. Oh well. But too bad she's a rebellious little brat which I haven't seen for years, still stuck in boarding school.

_Barbie's on the barbecue_

I retreated to my bedroom and stared at myself in my dressing mirror. Seriously, I look like shit. My hair was in a frizzy mess and I made a mental note to self that I'll untangle them later. I further examined my hair, face and neck. Wait. A hickie? It was just above my left collarbone. But it kind of looks like a bruise. Okay, whatever. I don't care anymore.

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

I moved away from the mirror and turned on my new laptop. Yeah, I bought a laptop in exchange with that stupid old computer I once had. I went to Facebook and noticed some of my friends tagged some pictures. As I scrolled down, there were snapshots of my house, filled with crazy people partying like it's the end of the I don't just mean the song sung by Jay Sean. Then there was a picture of me, grinding into someone I hardly know. No, wait. Holy shit was that Daniel? Troy and I were dancing and downing shots of whatever we had. Well, sorry, but I just can't remember.

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>_  
>Oh I just remembered my Dad has Facebook too.<p>

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

Then as I reached for my cell phone on my bedside table, it fell to the floor.

_Damn_

I was lazy to pick it up then. So I continued looking at the pictures they put up.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<em>

We really did. There's proof in the pictures. And oh my gosh! Some sicko pervert tried to up-skirt me! I think this guy was the same guy on my bed right now.

_And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

It's true. If not, everyone would be up and about right now. Including those people at my pool area and also this guy on my bed. Oh, and Troy. He must still be lying there. Well, right now I want to get up and hug him. If I'm not too lazy to get up, that is. Ah well. Maybe I'll give him a hug when I feel like walking again. Right now I'm pretty sure I'm comfortable lying on my stomach on my bed looking at the pictures on Friday.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op, whoa-oh  
><em>  
>Oh, yeah. I think I'm going to host another one of these parties again this coming Friday. Just see for yourself.<p>

Comments from my friends:

'Gabs! What a party! Let's do it again! :)' –Sharpay Evans

Sharpay is one of my best friends since High School.

'Best. Night. Ever! :D I mean, really! Friday was the night I lost my virginity! And it felt good!' –Yasmin Daenna

Okay Yasmin Daenna is just a girl from my work place. Uh, yeah… Well we're not really that close anyway.

'Seriously awesome party. Oh by the way, that banner I made was just for show ;) No one was really pregnant with a girl anyway.' –Chad Danforth

Oh, thank you, Chad. Seriously. That guy totally saved me from getting scolded by my Dad. Okay, so I will still get scolded but it wouldn't be that worse.

See, Chad is Troy's best friend since High School. They know almost everything about each other. This, I find cute. Okay, I don't know why myself either.

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>_  
>Yeah, let's party again!<p>

_Trying to connect the dots_

Okay, but I still can't really figure out what exactly happened. Just bits and pieces of broken memory from the party.

Aw, crud. I have work today. Wait, I'm already going to be leaving at this time. No point going anyway.

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

Ah, I'm probably going to just tell him 'Oh sorry I went down with cough and flu and I don't wish to infect my lovely patients because I am _that_ considerate of a person, much less a nurse' then batter my eyelashes at him. You think he'll but it? Probably not.

_Think the city towed my car_

Yeah I think that because I happened to park illegally last night. If you looked at the pictures, you'll see my black Volvo parked beside the fire hydrant. Oh boy, my Dad's going to explode because technically that's his car and un-technically, he lent it to me while he's away.

Okay I'm going to go check.

Shit, not only that, but there's broken glass on the floor in the dining room! Yeah, the chandelier. I think I need to replace it before my Dad gets back. But the thing is, it costs a bomb and I for one do not have that kind of money.  
><em><br>Chandelier is on the floor_

Oh no! There was a tear going from the bottom to my waist on my white tube dress! It was my favorite dress where I wore to almost all the parties I attended. Well, I'm going to ask Troy to go shopping with me to get a new one.

_Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<em>

Uh well, I'm not exactly sure this is true. I hope it's not.__

_Think I need a ginger ale_

Yes, I do! Okay so I overcame my laziness now off to the kitchen fridge!

On my way, I bent down to close my arms around Troy on the stairs but it was a difficulty level of 9 out of 10 so instead I lost my balance and fell. It hurts.

_That was such an epic fail  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
>Damn<br>_  
><em>Last Friday night<br>Yeah we danced on table tops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevards<em>

We really did. I'm out of cash and so is Troy. Shh, my Dad doesn't need to know about this. And because we were so noisy and were somehow having a strip tease in there, the owner chased us out. Yeah, while we were at it I randomly grabbed a DJ, the same one in my yard, and we drove home to party. We were very fortunate no one crashed. If not the party would end earlier than expected. But I didn't stay home. Ah, yes, I remember now. I went home to party for a while then Troy grabbed my hand and decided to 'borrow' his friend's car so we could drive to the boulevards for a quick drive. It felt good to be doing this with Troy again, and being able to let my hair down. Well you can't really blame me! I really love Troy with all my heart! If only you knew how much my heart hurt when I knew about his almost-marriage with that Sherrie Williams girl. __

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op, whoa-oh<br>_  
><em>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<em>

_TGIF  
>TGIF<br>TGIF  
>TGIF<br>TGIF  
>TGIF<em>

THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! __

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<em>

Yeah and after Troy and I went for the calming and relaxing drive,we headed to the nearby park. Well, since it was late, there was no one at the park anymore so Troy dared me to strip and run a hundred meters.

"I will, only if you strip after me and run with me," I told him smugly.

Of course, he agreed. And we had a lot of fun. Really. After this, we went back to my place. My house was already trashed by then and it was already close to midnight. So we tried to chase everyone out. But since we were defeated by the party, we gave up.

Troy was the one who suggested skinny dipping. And so he flicked the lights off with a mischievous grin on his face. As our clothes fell off our bodies, we jumped into the pool and screamed. Yeah, we disturbed the neighborhood but we didn't care. We were drunk and having too much fun. _  
>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>

_Then had a ménage à trios  
><em>Well, apparently someone taped a 17-second video of Troy, that dude on my bed and I having a threesome.i didn't remember that but it explains the guy on my bed. I guess I was too drunk then.  
><em><br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna sto-op, whoa-oh  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again_

Hell, yeah. This coming Friday we are all going to throw a party at my house again and do it all again!

Well, by then, I hope we _will _be having a party for a real reason, and not just fun. If you know what I mean…


End file.
